


Black No 1

by DropKickDisco



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Parent Rio (Good Girls), Soft Rio (Good Girls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 01:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropKickDisco/pseuds/DropKickDisco
Summary: Halloween One Shot





	Black No 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title after Type O Negative's song of the same name.
> 
> It's all Hallows Eve  
The moon is full  
Will she trick or treat  
I bet she will  
She's got date at midnight  
With Nosferatu  
Oh baby, Lilly Munster  
Ain't got nothing on you  
Well when I called her evil  
She just laughed  
And cast that spell on me  
Boo Bitch Craft

“Daddy, my friends at school were telling me about this awesome haunted house that they have at the end of the block.”

“Oh yeah, whatchu want me to do with that information.”

“Daaaaaddy!”

“We can go, but if you tap out halfway through, I’m eating all your candy.”

“Okaaaay, but are we still going in our Harry Potter costumes?”

“Of course we are, uncredited Gryffindor number six.”

“I wanna be Harry, can I be Harry?”

“Sure, we need to get you some glasses, they didn’t come with this costume.”

“Are you going to buy a wig for your costume Daddy?”

“Nah, I’m going as Blaise, he has hair like mine.”

“But Daddy, you have to be Draco.”

“Pa, you’re lucky we got costumes at all, I’m sure I’ll be fine without the wig.”

They braved the store about an hour before they were set to go trick or treating, hoping that he could find some Harry Potter glasses. Their costumes, despite the expedited shipping had shown up that afternoon, missing some key elements, the glasses for one, and the blonde wig for Rio’s Draco costume. As serious as Rio was about Halloween, Marcus had taken his sweet time choosing costumes, and then changed his mind when he settled on one. Rio finally put his foot down a little over two weeks ago and just ordered some Harry Potter costumes, the good kind. When they got to the store it looked like a bomb had gone off, there were costumes strewn everywhere. People were scrambling around them, occasionally bumping them, the lines were almost out the door.

“Papi, are you sure you want those glasses?”

“Yes.”

“Well, let’s see if we can find them, then.”

They looked and looked, they finally found some discarded to the side without a tag, Rio grabbed them and some other ones to see if they could scan those instead, he grabbed Marcus and ran to one of the lines. For as long as they were, the cashier was a champ and getting people through quickly.

“Dad, you found some!” 

“I did, but they didn’t have a price tag but I got some other ones, I hope they can scan them through.”

“Are you going to ask them with your scary face?”

“My what?”

“Your scary face, like when you’re in your office and people call you Mr. Mendiola. Then you look at them and tell them no.”

“Ok, I guess I’ll ask them with my scary face.”

“Good.”

They got to the front of the line eventually, and Rio placed the glasses down. The cashier looked at the glasses and then at him and just scanned both pairs through, blank look on her face. The cashier looked worse for wear. Rio silently thanking her exhaustion.

“That’ll be $14.14.”

“Yeah, thanks, card ok?”

“Sure, just insert the chip please. Thank you sir, have a good night.”

“Night.”

They walked out of the store and Rio handed Marcus the glasses.

“See, didn’t even have to make my scary face.”

“C’mon Daddy, I wanna go to the haunted house.”

“Let’s go, we gotta get the scar on you, too.”

Rio drove them home, checking his scar stash for one he could make look like a lightning bolt. He finally found a tattoo that Marcus had gotten in a kit a while back.

“C’mon papi, let’s get this on you.”

“Ok, are you gonna put the dark mark on Daddy?”

“Nah, Blaise didn’t have one. Let’s go.”

“Let’s go!” said agreed Marcus, Hedwig pail in hand.

“You got your flashlight, and your walkie talkie?”

“Got ‘em!”

“Then we’re good to go Harry Potter.”

They had just moved into the neighborhood, they hadn’t made the effort of meeting anyone, Rio couldn’t be bothered to make unnecessary small talk. The neighborhood went all out, their last neighborhood was so boring, Rio was the only one that would put in any effort and give out candy, but his new job had relocated him. He spent months looking for a new house to lease, settling on Dearborn Heights. They even closed off the street with cones so that kids and parents could trick or treat without having to worry. 

“Daddy, I like it here, they do stuff.”

“Yeah they do, they go all out.”

“Can we give out candy also?”

“Yeah, next year, we weren’t even able to decorate. But next year definitely.”

They went to several houses and got good candy, no licorice, or peppermints. When they got to the haunted house at the end of the block, they just stood there in awe. You couldn’t even tell that it was a traditional house, there was a whole set up that covered the front of the house that made it look like a dilapidated manor. When they got to the front there was a lightning strike and a little boy was standing there with a lantern ushering them in. “Come in, come in. I hope you’re ready. Agatha will show you the way.”

‘Agatha’ was a little dead girl in Victorian dress, directing them towards the darkened hallway. “Shhh, they’ll hear you.” 

There were moans and groans, and skeletons and mummies popping out of all places. They even got chased by a few zombie soccer players, yelling for their brains. A fairy with a lightsaber came up to them.

“C’mon, I’ll protect you.”

“Hi Emma!”

“Marcus! You came.” She yelled, hugging him tightly.

“Dad, this is Emma, she invited me to her haunted house.”

“Hey darlin’, I’m Rio, I’m Marcus’ dad.”

“Hi Mr. Rio, oh, you’re a Harry Potter too, my Mommy is dressed as a Harry Potter.”

“No, I’m Blaise Zabini. See, Slytherin.” he pointed at the front of his robe.

“There’s my Mommy. MOMMY, this is Marcus, my new friend and his Daddy, Brio.” she said pointing at a beautiful redhead in Quidditch gear.

“Hello, I’m Beth. Brio?”

“The name’s Rio, mama, but I’m actually dressed as Blaise Zabini, and you’re Ginny Weasley.”

“I am, and you must be Harry Potter, how nice to meet you. I don’t remember Blaise Zabini having a throat tattoo.”

“Kinda hard to get rid of something that is permanently etched on my skin. But you’re right, he didn’t.”

“Oh, well, you wear it very well, very sexy. Blaise was always my favorite Slytherin.”

“Is that so, well maybe we can have a little interhouse relations, get to know each other a little better.”

“I’d love that, maybe you can come over for dinner sometime.”

“The husband won’t mind?”

“No husband, what about your wife?”

“No wife, just me and Marcus, right Pop.”

“Yup!”

Rio and Marcus went to have dinner with them the very next day, Marcus explaining to them how they had an altar set up for Dia de los Muertos.

“My Daddy puts my Grampa’s picture on it, and I put my Mommy’s, she died when I was a baby. Then we put all their favorite foods, and things they liked.”

“Mom, can we put up an altar, we can put up Dad’s picture.”

“Oh sweetie, we’ll see.”

The dinner turned into weekly family dinners, dinner dates alone, spending Thanksgiving together, then Christmas, planning out the rest of the holidays. Beth and Rio cornered the market on every conceivable holiday in the neighborhood. Always doing a theme, always together. Rio moving in with Beth when his lease was up. Planning out their ultimate Halloween, Rio had also been planning a side project, getting all the kids involved in asking Beth to marry him.

“Ok guys, tonight’s the night, I’m gonna ask your Mama to marry us, everybody know what they’re supposed to do?”

“YEAH!”

Rio had carved out pumpkins asking Beth to marry him, the kids were all going to be carrying one assembling in front of Beth with Rio kneeling at the end. Their costumes couldn’t be more fitting, they were all dressed as the Addams Family. Kenny as Lurch, Jane as Grandmama, Danny as Pugsley, Marcus as Fester and Emma as Wednesday. Beth was running around the house in her Morticia dress doing last minute prep, when all the kids piled into the room and stood in front of her.

“Hey, you guys look great, we have to hurry up and get ready, trick or treaters will be here...what, will you marry me.” She said, confused.

“So will you Elizabeth, will you marry me?” Rio said kneeling, holding out a ring.

“Yes, OH MY GOD, YES!”

“YES, she said YES!” 

All the kids cheered while Rio swept Beth up in a kiss. Rio and Beth married the next Halloween, opting to have their annual Halloween party double as their reception. Even after the kids had all grown, and moved out, Beth and Rio still held their annual Halloween parties, the kids always clearing out time to bring their kids and help with their haunted houses or whatever they had planned.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I low key ship Blaise and Ginny, and I totally think that Rio would give Beth a run for her money in who dresses best for Halloween. And also, I needed a little Halloween fluff. Hope all y'all enjoy this!!!


End file.
